The ClueFinders Math Adventures Ages 9–12: Mystery in the Himalayas
The Cluefinders Math Adventures Ages 9-12: Mystery in the Himalayas is a computer game originally released in September 28, 1998. In November 30, 1999, a new version of the game was released, referred to as "version 2.0" in the game's credits, which features updated artwork and some changes to plot elements. Plot A village in the Himalayas is prepared for a celebration. However, all of their ancient treasures have mysteriously vanished from the treasury. The village elder calls on the ClueFinders to help them. Rumors of a Yeti being to blame are spreading. The ClueFinders are on the case to relocate the missing treasures and bust the Yeti myth. Characters Main Characters *Joni Savage *Santiago Rivera *Owen Lam *Leslie Clark *LapTrap Villagers *Elder *Apprentice *Tailor *Shopkeeper *Yak Herder *Stable Boy *Village Girl *Guide *Writer *Photographer Voices *Keoni Asia Gist - Leslie Clark *Jackie Brambles - Writer *Brian Gregory - Owen Lam *Les Hedger - LapTrap, Elder *Sheila Louie - Shopkeeper *Charles Martinet - Guide *Chrissie McCarron - Joni Savage *William O'Neil - Yak Herder *Jon Olson - Apprentice *Christopher Oullette - Stable Boy *Dionne Quan - Village Girl *Debbie Rogers - Photographer *Clayton Stroope - Santiago Rivera *Irene Trapp - Tailor Gameplay Joni and Santiago visit ten locations in the village. When the player completes an activity at a location, they earn a clue. At the beginning of the game, there is only one clue per location, but as the game progresses, two clues can appear at a location. LapTrap stores the clues that the player finds. There is a special feature in this game called the Logic Cube, which helps the player organize their findings. The Logic Cube can be accessed on LapTrap. The player must deduce three points: which treasure was stolen, who stole it, and where they hid it. As the player gathers clues, they can start to narrow down the possibilities by process of elimination. For example, a clue might state that the suspect doesn't wear green. Then the player can eliminate all the possible suspects from the list who wear green. When the player thinks they have figured out the three points, they can click on the accuse button. Joni and Santiago will present their case to the village elder, and find out if they are right. There are twenty-four treasures to recover altogether. Once all the treasures are recovered, the ClueFinders can solve the mystery of why the treasures disappeared. Locations and Activities *'Village Store' **Gameplay: Place the correct amount of items on the shelf, or use the graph to show the correct number. **Skills: Whole number multiplication and division *'Cloth Shop' **Gameplay: Create charts and graphs for the tailor by using the sewing materials. **Skills: Charting and graphing *'Library' **Create a chart that matches the information on the graphs. **Skills: Charting and graphing *'Stable' **Gameplay: Give the correct amount of food and water to the animals. **Skills: Addition and subtraction with fractions or decimals *'Yak Pasture' **Gameplay: Use the fence pieces to make a corral that meets the yak herder's requirements. **Skills: Area and perimeter *'Rock Cave' **Gameplay: Match sets of rocks with the same type of shape. **Skills: Geometric Shapes *'Ice Cave' **Gameplay: Create equations from the falling ice blocks. **Skills: Addition and subtraction with fractions or decimals *'Great Hall' **Gameplay: Break the blocks with the ball. When you break a block, sometimes a number will appear. Read the equation on the board. If the number completes the equation, use the spacebar to catch it. **Skills: Addition, subtraction, multiplication, and division with whole numbers Differences Between Releases *Many characters had changes made to their designs between releases. The sprites for Joni, Santiago, and LapTrap were completely redrawn to reflect the art style change that took place in the ClueFinders series starting with The ClueFinders 5th Grade Adventures. All of the village suspects also had their designs updated, and had the colors of their outfits change slightly. *In Version 1.0, there is a subplot where LapTrap becomes infused with "the wisdom of the village elders" when the Elder opens a legendary chest of wisdom and LapTrap accidentally gets shocked by it. This gives LapTrap the ability to see visions of the past. LapTrap sees into the pasts of the Apprentice, the Photographer, the Writer, and the Guide, which reveal details about their lives that give them possible motives for stealing the treasures. The Apprentice is seen setting up a shady-sounding deal, the Writer is shown to collect antiquities, the Photographer is shown to want a new expensive camera that she doesn't have the money for, and the Guide is revealed to have been a treasure hunter before. In Version 2.0, this subplot is omitted from the game entirely. *Some changes to dialogue were made to both the cutscenes and the activity sections. *In Version 1.0, clues appear as blue beams of light after completing an activity, and then zap LapTrap. In Version 2.0, the clues don't take on any kind of physical form. Instead, after completing an activity, the villager present during the activity will tell the ClueFinders that they'd be willing to share information with them in return for their help, after which it immediately cuts to the clue already stored on LapTrap. *In Version 1.0, after accusing incorrectly, the object appears (or suspect accused is innocent) and Elder says the suspect you accused as was innocent, and the treasure has taken away by the yeti and sends back to the Treasure Room. In Version 2.0, after accusing incorrectly, the suspect accused was innocent, and you'll have to take another guess. After you second accusation is incorrect, the player will send you to the Village. *In Version 1.0, the real Yeti has a brief appearance at the very end of the game, confirming its existence. In Version 2.0, the real Yeti never appears, leaving it ambiguous as to whether or not it really existed. Gallery Screenshots (Original Release) cfmath title screen.png|The title screen Bandicam 2019-12-01 13-20-24-888.jpg|The UK title screen cfmath sign in.png|The sign-in screen cfmath village outlook.png|The village cfmath map.png|The map of the village cfmath practice mode.png|The practice mode map cfmath logic cube.png|The Logic Cube cfmath treasure room.png|The treasure room at the beginning of the game cfmath shop 2.png|The Village Store cfmath great hall.png|The Great Hall cfmath great hall game.png|The Great Hall activity cfmath cloth shop 2.png|The Cloth Shop cfmath library.png|The Library cfmath yak pasture 2.png|The Yak Pasture cfmath rock cave.png|The Rock Cave cfmath stable 2.png|The Stable cfmath ice cave.png|The Ice Cave Cfmath laptrap vision.png cfmath the end.PNG|The end screen Screenshots (Newer Release) Cfmath newer title screen.png Cfmath store 2.png bandicam 2019-12-02 12-35-14-546.jpg Cfmath newer cloth shop.png Cf library new.png Cfmath yak pasture new.png bandicam 2019-12-02 12-34-43-350.jpg bandicam 2019-12-02 12-34-28-407.jpg Cf math ice cave new.png This is joni.png This is santiago.png This is Leslie.png Screen Shot 2018-03-06 at 12.30.56 PM.png AA5432F7-003E-418A-B171-E2404DE880EF.png 10537D25-613B-42B4-BD35-12AE76E69D25.png 265D3B4E-F248-4387-A3FC-2F57DF372D78.png ED8B0217-C429-4A90-A093-091EB0816A2E.png Cfmath the end.PNG|The end screen Other Cfmath uk cover.jpg|UK cover Bandicam 2019-04-30 20-10-32-751.jpg|A promotional demo image from Late 1998 Math_ages_9-12_promo.png|Promotional image math demo img.png|Demo image Category:Games Category:Subject-based games Category:The ClueFinders Math Adventures Category:Games released in 1998 Category:Math